Vernon Dursley’s Bad Night
by Ron16
Summary: This is just something I made when I was in a bad mood, to blow off some steam...anyway Vernon Dursley Dies, and Petunia doesn't care...that's basically it for now...oh I put it as pg cause I'm not sure if it's too strong for pg-13 but if it isn't let me


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, J. K. Rowling does, I'm just borrowing them!

A/N: I was in a Bad mood when I wrote this, and I probable wont turn this into anything important/with a plot, unless people actually tell me that they wish it to be continued.

**Vernon Dursley's Bad Night**

A short man with little to no neck and a bushy mustache, this man's name was Vernon Dursley, was sitting in the local bar with 1 empty 40 ounce bottle of whiskey by his right arm. In his right hand held another freshly opened bottle of whiskey. There were tears on the man's face, as well as a worry line forming on his forehead.

The bar tender, who happened to be best friends with Vernon stood there trying to figure out what had got into his friend. The bar tender's name was Jo Green, "What's eaten ya boy?" he asked, putting down the glass he had been drying for last 15 minutes, that's about when Vernon walked in.

Vernon looked up at Jo, "everything!" he said.

Jo sighed, "Why don't you tell me about it?" he asked.

Vernon snarled, "Where to begin! 1st there's Dudley, he puts his foot through the family tv just because there was a news announcement during _his_ show, next I lost Grunnings the biggest deal they could've ever had and got fired right on the spot, so I spent the day looking for a job no luck in getting one, and to top it off Petunia's thinking about divorcing me! Not that any of that should matter to you!" his spat out venomously.

Jo glared at Vernon, "Sorry didn't mean to care about one of my best friends!" he hissed.

Vernon still snarling got up and paid Jo, "sorry Jo, but I prefer it if you kept your noise out of this one, I've got to go now, so I'll see ya latter" he said. Vernon headed out the door and got in is red convertible.

Vernon's BAC was past the legal limit of 0.08 and he didn't have his seatbelt on. Pretty soon he started to feel the affects of the whiskey and his Reaction Time was shot. Now Vernon had he not been impaired, he would've frowned upon impaired driving, which was what he was doing now. The road Vernon was traveling on was on by any means was not safe to drive on period, on his left was heavy traffic, on the right trees or poles. He was starting to drift in to the left lain when huge Semi collided with his small convertible.

The impact sends Vernon flying almost a hundred feet sending him through the windshield of a beetle Volkswagen. Which caused the driver to slam into a tree, which caused Vernon to crash even further through the window.

By the time the paramedics got on the scene Vernon was dead. He had a scattered back-bone, alcohol poisoning, brains had skewered on the windshield, his face cut all to heck, and a snapped neck.

* * *

The paramedics went over to number 4 privet drive and told Petunia Dursley that her husband was dead. Petunia looked horrified but not saddened. She just said "thanks for telling me" and went into the house to tell her son.

"Duddums Mommy needs to talk to you, in the kitchen….oh and you to Harry" she said in a tone that said do as I say.

Harry bounded into the room not wanting to get his aunt mad at him, when she had started being nice to him all of a sudden. He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. Harry listened has his cousin Dudley refused to leave his computer, in the middle of a game.

"Now Dudley!" she hissed.

Dudley came thundering into view, looking as if he wanted to kill his Mother for disturbing him in the middle of his game. "What?" he whined, as he sat down.

Petunia sighed, "I have something to tell you two, Vernon has been killed in a car accident, I do not know the details but when I do I shall inform you both!" she said. Petunia got up and made her way upstairs, leaving the boys to think about what she said.

**The End**

A/N: Well if you liked it please review and tell me so


End file.
